danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי, יום חמישי,י"ז אדר א' תשע"ו, מספר 54
מייל יומי, יום חמישי,י"ז אדר א' תשע"ו, מספר 54 עלון לידיעות אקטואליות בנושאי: יהדות, עם ישראל וארץ ישראל ועוד.. מרכז|thumb|650px|מרכז|תל דותן - המקור: [http://www.shechem.org אתר שערי שכם - תמונת היום - ראו למטה לקט תמונות שצולמו בפברואר 2016] חטא העגל - וחטא היהודים בשושן שיחת הגאון הרב אביגדֹּר הלוי נבנצל שליט"א, לפרשת כי תשא תשע"ו קטע אקטואלי מהשיחה thumb|379px|מרכז| * לקריאת השיחה במלואה חטא העגל , אז והיום :מאת: הרב ערן טמיר פרשת השבוע ע"פ "התורה והמצוה" להמלבי"ם פרשת כי תשא רש"י אומר בספר יחזקאל אנו מבחינים בארבע מראות: התקום אחד כתוב - עגל ובמקום שני כרוב (הכרובים). ועל זה אומר מדרש תנחומא: ואז נגיע לפירוש המלבי"ם, ראו בקישור להלן: * השיעור - ערוץ מאיר * המקורות - כולל המלבי"ם מגילה מן העבר: מערך שיעור מתוקשב (מאוצרות הספריה הלאומית) thumb|ימין| במערך השיעור נערוך היכרות עם כתב יד איטלקי מאויר של מגילת אסתר מן המאה ה-17. התלמידים והתלמידות יתעמקו באיורים מן המגילה וילמדו מהם על התקופה והסביבה שבהן נוצרה. לסיכום השיעור, ייצרו התלמידים מגילה מאוירת עכשווית בהשראת המגילה מאיטליה. המערך מיועד לכיתות ג'-ה'. * להורדת מערך השיעור הספריה הלאומי * לעיון בדפי המגילה '''עוד על המגילה thumb|ימין|335 px|הספרייה הלאומית מחזיקה מספר מגילות אסתר מאוירות, אך המיוחדת שבהן, היא גם הקדומה שבהן, ואולי בין הקדומות ביותר בעולם, משנת 1616. המגילה נכתבה ואוירה על ידי משה בן אברהם פסקארול בעיר פררה באיטליה. אורכה למעלה מארבעה מטרים וגובהה כ-27 ס"מ. היא הוזמנה עבור אדם בשם מרדכי בן אליהו הלוי, שחי בעיירה קטנה בשם בריסילו (Brescello), סמוך לפארמה. את המידע הביוגרפי אנו יודעים מפני שהוא כתוב במגילה. המגילה מעוטרת בשפע צבעים, ומחולקת לעמודות על ידי עמודים בצבע כחלחל-ירקרק וביניהם אגרטל שממנו עולה ענף עטור פרחים. כל עמוד נשען על בסיס מלבני שעליו ציור חיה, עוף או צמח. מעל לכל עמוד: פרוטומה של גבר לבוש. בראש עמודות הטקסט, ציורים של מצבים מן המגילה, המדגימים את התרבות החומרית (לבוש, אכילה ודיור), לא הפרסית, אלא האיטלקית, של אותם ימים שבהם חי הצייר. מציג: דר' אביעד סטולמן, הספרייה הלאומית; צילום ועריכה: חנן כהן, הספרייה הלאומית. thumb|650px|מרכז|מגילת אסתר, המאה ה-13 או המאה ה-14, מפס שבמרוקו. מוצגת במוזיאון קה בראנלי שבפריז - צילם: אבי דרור - הויקיפדיה העברית תמונות מעמק דותן הרקע thumb|350px|ימין|מאין_באנו_ולאן_הולכים דותן הוא שם עמק בצפון שומרון, 22 ק"מ צפונית משכם ו-10 ק"מ דרומית לג'נין. דותן היתה בנחלת חצי שבט מנשה ובה ישב אלישע הנביא ( מלכים ב: ו', י"ג .) (להלן). האתר מוכר לנו בתור יעדו של יוסף הצדיק. הוא מגיע למקום לפי הכוונת "האיש" (לפי המדרש המלאך גבריאל) אשר אמר לו: "כִּי שָׁמַעְתִּי אֹמְרִים נֵלְכָה דֹּתָיְנָה וַיֵּלֶךְ יוֹסֵף אַחַר אֶחָיו וַיִּמְצָאֵם בְּדֹתָן" (ספר בראשית, ל"ז,י"ז)). בהמשך עוברת במקום, הידוע בתור אתר בדרך קדומה ועל כך מעיד גם הפסוק:"...וַיִּרְאוּ וְהִנֵּה אֹרְחַת יִשְׁמְעֵאלִים בָּאָה מִגִּלְעָד וּגְמַלֵּיהֶם נֹשְׂאִים נְכֹאת וּצְרִי וָלֹט הוֹלְכִים לְהוֹרִיד מִצְרָיְמָה" (כ"ה) שיירת ישמעאליים. יוסף נמכר, או נלקח לפי אחת הדעות, על ידי הסוחרים הימעאליים או המדיניים מצריימה. לרגלי התל שני בארות: בצפון מזרח - "ביר אל-ג'נזור", ומדרום מערב - "ביר אל חפירא" (בור נוסף יש בגליל העליון ליד צומת עמיעד אבל הוא קשור לאתרים נוספים על שם בני יעקב באזור.} התל העתיק נחקר על ידי הארכיאולוגיים, במשך תשע עונות חפירה, משנת 1953 עד 1964, על-ידי סימינר תאולוגי מארה"ב אתר החוקרים. העמק נמצא בתחום הרשות הפלסטינית והכניסה אליו אסורה. אחד הישובים היהודיים הקרובים אליו ממערב הוא הישוב מבוא דותן. במלחמת ששת הימים נערך בו "קרב עמק דותן" אשר מנע חדירה של כוחות שריון ירדנים לעמק יזרעאל תמונות מעמק דותן - פברואר 2016 מבט על עמק דותן עמק דותן זאב.JPG עמק דותן זאב11.JPG נופי העמק מבוא דותן זאב.JPG|מבוא דותן עמק דותן עם שחר. באופק רכס עירית.JPG|עמק דותן עם שחר. באופק רכס עירית עמק דותן זאב12.JPG|עמק דותן יעבד בסיס היציאה כפר פורעים ידוע מימי המנדט הבריטי ממנו בא אבו גילדה המפורסם.JPG יעבד.JPG|יעבד בסיס היציאה כפר פורעים ידוע מימי המנדט הבריטי ממנו בא אבו גילדה המפורסם כופירת.JPG|יעבד פרחי העמק לשון פר סמורה זאב.JPG|לשון פר סמורה צפרונית מצרית בין הזיתים.JPG|לשון פר סמורה עשנן זאב.JPG|עשנן מקור חסידה מצוי זאב.JPG| נורית אסיה עמק דותן.JPG|נורית אסיה טיול מומלץ: נחל צלמון thumb|מרכז|650px| המסלול של גן לאומי נחל צלמון נמצא במרכז הגליל התחתון קרוב מאוד לבקעת בית הכרם. נחל צלמון מנקז את גוש הרי מירון בחלקו הדרומי-מזרחי אל הכינרת. בנחל יש קטעים עם מים זורמים גם בקיץ. לעיתים במהלך החורף הנחל זורם לכל אורכו בעיתות גשמים, וגם בעת בה משתחררים עודפי מים שאינם נתפשים לצורכי השקייה וחקלאות. המסלול הקליל בנחל צלמון אורך כשעה, הוא נעים ונוח. לאורכו צמחיה ים תיכונית עשירה, מטעי זיתים, בריכת מים הנוחה לשיכישוך גם בקיץ. טחנות קמח פזורות לאורך הנחל. טחנות אלו שימשו בעת הדשה לטחינת חיטה לקמח. * המקור : דר' ענת אביטל, טיול ויום כיף, 'מטיילים עם ענת' טיולים ימי כיף וגיבוש לחברות ועובדים, טיולים וימי כיף וגיבוש לנוער ובתי ספר, הזמנת לינה וארוחות, הזמנת אתרי אטרקציות, הפעלות גיבוש, ארוחות שטח, הפקת אירועי שטח, הדרכת טיולים, טיולי עומק, טיולי איכות מיוחדים, טיולי שטח, טיולים קלילים, טיולים למייטיבי לכת, טיולי אוכל, טיולי אמנות, טיולי טבע, טיולי נוסטלגיה, טיולים לצעירים, טיולי משפחות, טיולים למבוגרים איך להכין מרק עוף תימני thumb|ימין|335 px המחבר: Joan Nathan is Tablet Magazine’s food columnist and the author of 10 cookbooks including Quiches, Kugels and Couscous: My Search for Jewish Cooking in France. תרגום אוטומטי בחורף זה, עם הקציר המר של הצטננות נפוצה כל כך הרבה, קערת מרק עוף חם יותר בברכה מאשר אי פעם. אולי המתכון קיים הבכור למרק עוף הוא זה של יהודי תימן. פרוד מהזרם המרכזי של היהדות לפני לפחות 2,000 שנים, הם פיתחו מרקים ממולאים בעשבי תיבול ותבלינים ריחניים, משהו שאנחנו משתוקקים היום-למרות שרובנו גדלנו על מרק עוף האירופי עם פטרוזיליה ושמיר אבל לא נשיכה אמיתית. מרק זה הוא החדיר עם שלושה מרכיבים תבלין. אנשים רבים היום להגיש אותו עם רק חוויאג ', שילוב התבלינים התימני עבור תבשילים ומרקים. אבל אתה צריך גם להשתמש z'hug-דומה אריסה צפון אפריקאי, אבל חם, עשוי פלפלים חריפים, שום, כוסברה-ו חילבה, כלומר חילבה עברית. כדי להיות נכון מבחינה טכנית אתה צריך להוסיף את כל השלושה לבית המרק, ולאחר מכן לאכול אותו לאט, כמו התימנים לעשות. אני ראשון טעם המאכל הזה לפני הרבה שנים, יושב על הרצפה על כריות בביתה של הצורף, הרב הירושלמי המנוח, והפטריארך יוסף צדוק. אז בשנות השבעים המאוחרות לחייו, צדוק הגיע לישראל עם משפחתו ואלפי יהודים אחרים מתימן ב -1948 כחלק מרבד הקסמים. אם רב הטוב היו עדיין בחיים-התגורר ליותר מ 100-הוא היה ללגום מעט מרק ולאכול פת לחם. ואז הוא היה אומר, "ברוך השם. תודה לאל ... למרק זה! " המקור This winter, with its bitter harvest of so many common colds, a bowl of hot chicken soup is more welcome than ever. Perhaps the oldest extant recipe for chicken soup is that of the Yemenite Jews. Separated from the mainstream of Judaism at least 2,000 years ago, they developed soups filled with fragrant herbs and spices, something we crave today—even though most of us were raised on European chicken soup with parsley and dill but no real bite. This soup is infused with three spice components. Many people today serve it with just hawayij, the Yemenite spice combination for stews and soups. But you should also use z’hug—similar to the North African harissa but hotter, made from hot peppers, garlic, and cilantro—and hilbe, which means fenugreek in Hebrew. To be technically correct you should add all three to the soup, then eat it slowly, as the Yemenites do. I first tasted this dish many years ago, sitting on the floor on pillows at the home of the late Jerusalem jeweler, rabbi, and patriarch Yosef Zadok. Then in his late seventies, Zadok had come to Israel with his family and thousands of other Jews from Yemen in 1948 as part of Operation Magic Carpet. If the good rabbi were still alive—he lived to over 100—he would sip a little soup and eat a morsel of bread. Then he would say, “Baruch HaShem. Thanks be to God … for this soup!” * אתר טבלט קטגוריה:מייל יומי - 2016